Feliz Dia dos Pais!
by Aline Black
Summary: Snape acorda com uma pequena criatura pulando em sua cama e lhe desejando feliz dia dos pais. (Snamione)


**Avisos:**

1\. Universo de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling.

2\. Fanfic escrita em homenagem ao dia dos pais 2019.

3\. Shipp: Severus e Hermione, Snamione.

4\. Imagem de capa pertence ao artista, créditos na imagem.

**Feliz dia dos pais!**

Severus acordou com uma pequena criatura, talvez não tão pequena, pulando em sua cama e também sobre ele. Quando abriu seus olhos, encontrou os da pequena criatura, tão castanhos quanto os de sua mãe e com o mesmo brilho vivaz.

— Papai, finalmente acordou! — A garotinha sorriu para ele.

— Bom dia, Eileen. Já está animada tão cedo.

— Sim, papai! Hoje é um dia especial, sabe que dia é hoje?

— Não faço a menor ideia — respondeu Snape, apenas para provocar a pequena à sua frente.

— Papai! — Disse ela com impaciência, tinha as mesmas expressões de sua mãe.

— Talvez, então, eu faça uma vaga ideia de que dia é hoje. — Disse ele dando um pequeno sorriso à sua filha.

— Papai, você está me enganando. — Disse ela fazendo uma carinha emburrada.

Snape riu alto e puxou sua pequena filha para seu colo.

— Eu sei que dia é hoje sim. É dia dos pais no mundo trouxa.

Ela lhe ofereceu um grande sorriso iluminado e abraçou Severus.

— Sabia que estava me enganando. — Deu uma risada doce antes de completar sua frase. — Papai, feliz dia dos pais! Eu amo você! Você é o pai mais inteligente e mais legal de todos! Apesar de assustar alguns de meus amigos.

Ela fez uma pequena careta.

Snape deu um sorriso, adorava vê-la falar e ver as suas expressões.

— Eu também te amo, minha pequena. — Snape deu um beijo estalado na testa de Eileen. — E agora, onde está sua mãe?

— Bom, — ela deu um sorrisinho sapeca — ela me pediu para distrair você enquanto terminava de preparar a sua surpresa de dia dos pais.

Ele a olhou seriamente.

— O que vocês duas estão tramando?

— Você vai gostar, papai. Mas não pode sair do quarto até a mamãe deixar, se não a surpresa vai perder a graça.

Snape não gostava muito de surpresas, mas quando estas vinham de sua esposa, ele não fazia objeção alguma. Ele sempre havia gostado de todas as surpresas que ela já havia lhe preparado.

Alguns minutos haviam se passado, quando Severus escutou a porta do quarto ser aberta. Eileen desceu da cama rapidamente e foi ajudar sua mãe.

A mulher de longos cabelos cacheados entrou com uma bandeja em seus braços.

Ela colocou a bandeja sobre o colo de seu marido, após lhe deu um beijo nos lábios e desejou-lhe:

— Feliz dia dos pais, meu amor.

Ele sorriu para sua esposa, ele amava aquela mulher imensamente.

— Obrigada, minha querida. — Respondeu Snape. — Eileen me contou que vocês duas estavam organizando uma surpresa.

Hermione sorriu para o marido, ele era curioso, mas jamais admitiria isso.

— Nós duas temos algo para contar para você. — Disse Hermione ao marido. — Mas só faremos isso depois que você terminar seu café-da-manhã.

Snape olhou desconfiado para a esposa e para a filha.

— Vocês duas estão muito misteriosas hoje.

— Papai, tenho certeza que você vai gostar, come logo para descobrir o que é a surpresa. — Eileen sorriu delicadamente para seu pai.

Snape terminou seu café-da-manhã rapidamente, estava curioso para saber o que a esposa e a filha estava armando, mas não iria admitir isso.

— Pronto, — disse ele deixando a bandeja sobre o criado mudo — agora me falem qual é a surpresa.

Hermione e Eillen se olharam cumplices.

— Espera só um pouquinho, papai, vou buscar uma parte da surpresa e já volto.

Eileen leva poucos minutos para ir até seu quarto e retornar com um envelope nas mãos.

— Essa é a primeira parte da surpresa, papai. — Disse ela enquanto entregava o envelope para Severus.

Dentro havia um desenho, era Eileen de mãos dadas com Snape. O desenho movia-se, a figura de Eileen sorria e piscava e a de Snape olhava para a filha e depois para frente novamente.

— Papai, eu ainda não posso fazer magia, só tenho dez anos, mas a mamãe encantou o desenho para mim, assim ele ficou mais bonito.

Snape sorriu de modo carinhoso para a filha.

— Está lindo, pequena.

— Mas não é só esse desenho que tem no envelope, tem mais um.

Snape mexeu no envelope novamente, tinha outro desenho, praticamente igual ao anterior, só que desta vez Hermione também estava no desenho e sua figura passava a mão pela barriga e sorria.

Severus achou que não estava entendendo o desenho, será que seria o que eles estava pensando? Ele olhou nos olhos de sua esposa, ela tinha uma expressão emocionada em seu rosto.

Ela saiu do quarto, retornando alguns instantes depois com uma pequena caixinha em suas mãos. A caixa era pequena e de cor verde clara.

Hermione sentou-se na beirada da cama e entregou a caixa para o marido, que parecia não ter certeza do que fazer com ela.

— Abre, papai. — Disse Eileen depois de alguns instantes. — Você vai amar, assim como eu.

Snape olhou para sua menininha, ela tinha uma expressão tão carinhosa em seu rosto. Ele então respirou fundo e abriu a caixa.

Dentro havia um pequeno cartão, com os dizeres:

"Feliz dia dos pais ao homem mais maravilhoso que já conheci e ao melhor pai que Eillen poderia ter. Nós amamos você. Você é um pai incrível para nossa filha, tenho certeza de que também o será para nosso filho."

Snape terminou de ler o cartão emocionado. Deixou-o de lado e olhou o que mais tinha dentro da caixa. Havia um pequeno par de sapatinhos verdes. Severus os tirou da caixa com todo o cuidado, como se fossem delicados demais para serem tocados por ele.

Hermione tocou a mão dele e sorriu, aproximou seu rosto do de seu marido e o beijou delicadamente nos lábios.

— Feliz dia dos pais novamente, meu amor.

Snape, ainda com os sapatinhos na mão, puxou sua esposa e sua filha para um abraço.

— Vocês me fazem muito feliz — disse ele às duas mulheres de sua vida.

Colocou a mão sobre o ventre de Hermione.

— E você também fará.

Hermione estava muito emocionada, não conseguia articular esse sentimento em palavras, só sabia que amava seu marido imensamente.

Eileen sentou-se no colo de seu pai e colocou sua pequena mão sobre a dele, que estava no ventre de Hermione.

— Seja bem-vindo, irmãozinho, estou muito ansiosa para conhecer você.

Snape sorriu, ele era um homem de muita sorte, ele sabia. Ele tinha uma esposa maravilhosa, uma filha incrível e mais um bebê a caminho. O que ele poderia desejar mais? Nada! Sua vida era feliz e estava completa com sua amada família.


End file.
